This invention relates to a series of quinolin-2-one derivatives that are useful in the treatment of hyperproliferative diseases, such as cancers, in mammals. This invention also relates to a method of using such compounds in the treatment of hyperproliferative diseases in mammals, especially humans, and to pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds.
Oncogenes frequently encode protein components of signal transduction pathways which lead to stimulation of cell growth and mitogenesis. Oncogene expression in cultured cells leads to cellular transformation, characterized by the ability of cells to grow in soft agar and the growth of cells as dense foci lacking the contact inhibition exhibited by non-transformed cells. Mutation and/or overexpression of certain oncogenes is frequently associated with human cancer.
To acquire transforming potential, the precursor of the Ras oncoprotein must undergo farnesylation of the cysteine residue located in a carboxyl-terminal tetrapeptide. Inhibitors of the enzyme that catalyzes this modification, farnesyl protein transferase, have therefore been suggested as agents to combat tumors in which Ras contributes to transformation. Mutated, oncogenic forms of Ras are frequently found in many human cancers, most notably in more than 50% of colon and pancreatic carcinomas (Kohl et al., Science, Vol. 260, 1834 to 1837, 1993). The compounds of the present invention exhibit activity as inhibitors of the enzyme farnesyl protein transferase and are therefore believed to be useful as anti-cancer and anti-tumor agents. Further, the compounds of the present invention may be active against any tumors that proliferate by virtue of farnesyl protein transferase.
The present invention relates to compounds of formula 1 
and to pharmaceutically acceptable salts, prodrugs and solvates thereof wherein:
the dashed line indicates that the bond between C-3 and C4 of the quinolin-2-one ring is a single or double bond;
R1 is selected from H, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94(CR13R14)qC(O)R12,xe2x80x94(CR13R14)qC(O)OR15, xe2x80x94(CR13R14)qOR12, xe2x80x94(CR13R14)qSO2R15, xe2x80x94(CR13R14)t(C3-C10 cycloalkyl), xe2x80x94(CR13R14)t(C6-C10 aryl), and xe2x80x94(CR13R14)t(4-10 membered heterocyclic), wherein t is an integer from 0 to 5 and q is an integer from 1 to 5, said cycloalkyl, aryl and heterocyclic R1 groups are optionally fused to a C6-C10 aryl group, a C5-C8 saturated cyclic group, or a 4-10 membered heterocyclic group; and the foregoing R1 groups, except H but including any optional fused rings referred to above, are optionally substituted by 1 to 4 R6 groups;
R2 is halo, cyano, xe2x80x94C(O)OR15, or a group selected from the substituents provided in the definition of R12;
each R3, R4, R5, R6, and R7 is independently selected from H, C1-C10 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl, halo, cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, azido, xe2x80x94OR12, xe2x80x94C(O)R12, xe2x80x94C(O)OR12, xe2x80x94NR13C(O)OR15, xe2x80x94OC(O)R12, xe2x80x94NR13SO2R15, xe2x80x94SO2NR12R13, xe2x80x94NR13C(O)R12, xe2x80x94C(O)NR12R13, xe2x80x94NR12R13, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90NOR12, xe2x80x94S(O)jR12 wherein j is an integer from 0 to 2, xe2x80x94(CR13R14)t(C6-C10 aryl), xe2x80x94(CR13R14)t(4-10 membered heterocyclic), and xe2x80x94(CR13R14)tC3-C10 cycloalkyl), and wherein in the foregoing R3, R4, R5, R6, and R7 groups t is an integer from 0 to 5; the cycloalkyl, aryl and heterocyclic moieties of the foregoing groups are optionally fused to a C6-C10 aryl group, a C5-C8 saturated cyclic group, or a 4-10 membered heterocyclic group; and said alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, aryl and heterocyclic groups are optionally substituted by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from halo, cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, azido, xe2x80x94NR13SO2R15, xe2x80x94SO2NR12R13, xe2x80x94C(O)R12, xe2x80x94C(O)OR12, xe2x80x94OC(O)R12, xe2x80x94NR13C(O)OR15, xe2x80x94NR13C(O)R12, xe2x80x94C(O)NR12R13, xe2x80x94NR12R13, xe2x80x94OR12, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94(CR13R14)t(C6-C10 aryl), and xe2x80x94(CR13R14)t(4-10 membered heterocyclic), wherein t is an integer from 0 to 5;
R8 is H, xe2x80x94OR12, xe2x80x94NR12R13, xe2x80x94NR12C(O)R13, cyano, xe2x80x94C(O)OR13, xe2x80x94SR12, xe2x80x94(CR13R14)t(4-10 membered heterocyclic), wherein t is an integer from 0 to 5, or C1-C6 alkyl, wherein said heterocyclic and alkyl moieties are optionally substituted by 1 to 3 R6 substituents;
R9 is xe2x80x94(CR13R14)t(imidazolyl) wherein t is an integer from 0 to 5 and said imidazolyl moiety is optionally substituted by 1or 2 R6 substituents;
each R10 and R11 is independently selected from the substituents provided in the definition of R6;
each R12 is independently selected from H, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94(CR13R14)t(C3-C10 cycloalkyl), xe2x80x94(CR13R14)t(C6-C10 aryl), and xe2x80x94(CR13R14)t(4-10 membered heterocyclic), wherein t is an integer from 0 to 5; said cycloalkyl, aryl and heterocyclic R12 groups are optionally fused to a C6-C10 aryl group, a C5-C8 saturated cyclic group, or a 4-10 membered heterocyclic group; and the foregoing R12 substituents, except H, are optionally substituted by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from halo, cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, azido, xe2x80x94C(O)R13, xe2x80x94C(O)OR13, xe2x80x94OC(O)R13, xe2x80x94NR13C(O)R14, xe2x80x94C(O)NR13R14, xe2x80x94NR13R14, hydroxy, C1-C6 alkyl, C2-C10 alkenyl and C1-C6 alkoxy;
each R13 and R14 is independently H or C1-C6 alkyl, and where R13 and R14 are as xe2x80x94(CR13R14)q or (CR13R14)t each is independently defined for each iteration of q or t in excess of 1;
R15 is selected from the substituents provided in the definition of R12 except R15 is not H; and,
provided that where R1 is not xe2x80x94(CR13R14)t(C3-C10 cycloalkyl), wherein t is an integer from 0 to 5, optionally substituted as provided in the definition of R1 above, then R8 is triazolyl optionally substituted by 1 or 2 R6 groups, or at least one of R3, R4 and R5 is xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90NOR12 or xe2x80x94S(O)jR12 wherein j is an integer from 0 to 2 and R12 is as defined above.
Preferred compounds of formula 1 include those wherein R3 is xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90NOR12. More preferred compounds include those wherein R1 is H, C1-C6 alkyl, or cyclopropylmethyl; R2 is H; and R8 is xe2x80x94NR12R13, xe2x80x94OR12, or a heterocyclic group selected from triazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, and piperidinyl, wherein said heterocyclic group is optionally substituted by an R6 group. Even more preferred are those compounds wherein R9 is imidazolyl optionally substituted by C1-C6 alkyl; R8 is hydroxy, amino, or triazolyl; R1 is cyclopropylmethyl; and R4, R5, R10 and R11 are each independently selected from H and halo.
Other preferred compounds formula 1 include those wherein R1 is cyclopropylmethyl. More preferred compounds include those wherein R2 is H; and R8 is xe2x80x94NR12R13, xe2x80x94OR12, or a heterocyclic group selected from triazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, and piperidinyl, wherein said heterocyclic group is optionally substituted by an R6 group.
Other preferred compounds of formula 1 include those wherein R8 is triazolyl optionally substituted by an R6 group. More preferred compounds include those wherein R1 is H, C1-C6 alkyl, or cyclopropylmethyl; R2 is H; R9 is imidazolyl optionally substituted by C1-C6 alkyl; and R4, R5, R10 and R11 are each independently selected from H and halo.
Specific preferred compounds include the following:
3-{6-[(4-Chloro-phenyl)-hydroxy-(3-methyl-3H-imidazol-4-yl)-methyl]-1-methyl-2-oxo-1,2-dihydro-quinolin-4-yl}-benzaldehyde O-methyl-oxime;
3-{6-[(4-Chloro-phenyl)-hydroxy-(3-methyl-3H-imidazol-4-yl)-methyl]-1-methyl-2-oxo-1,2-dihydro-quinolin-4-yl}-benzaldehyde O-ethyl-oxime;
4-(3-Chloro-phenyl)-6-[(4-chloro-phenyl)-hydroxy-(3-methyl-3H-imidazol-4-yl)-methyl]-1-cyclopropylmethyl-1H-quinolin-2-one;
6-[Amino-(4-chloro-phenyl)-(3-methyl-3H-imidazol-4-yl)-methyl]-4-(3-chloro-phenyl)-1-cyclopropylmethyl-1H-quinolin-2-one;
4-(3-Chloro-phenyl)-6-[(4-chloro-phenyl)-(3-methyl-3H-imidazol-4-yl)-[1,2,4]triazol-1-yl-methyl]-1-cyclopropylmethyl-1H-quinolin-2-one;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts, prodrugs and solvates of the foregoing compounds, as well as stereoisomers of the foregoing compounds.
This invention also relates to a method for the treatment of abnormal cell growth in a mammal, including a human, comprising administering to said mammal an amount of a compound of the formula 1, as defined above, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, that is effective in inhibiting farnesyl protein transferase. In one embodiment of this method, the abnormal cell growth is cancer, including, but not limited to, lung cancer, bone cancer, pancreatic cancer, skin cancer, cancer of the head or neck, cutaneous or intraocular melanoma, uterine cancer, ovarian cancer, rectal cancer, cancer of the anal region, stomach cancer, colon cancer, breast cancer, uterine cancer, carcinoma of the fallopian tubes, carcinoma of the endometrium, carcinoma of the cervix, carcinoma of the vagina, carcinoma of the vulva, Hodgkin""s Disease, cancer of the esophagus, cancer of the small intestine, cancer of the endocrine system, cancer of the thyroid gland, cancer of the parathyroid gland, cancer of the adrenal gland, sarcoma of soft tissue, cancer of the urethra, cancer of the penis, prostate cancer, chronic or acute leukemia, lymphocytic lymphomas, cancer of the bladder, cancer of the kidney or ureter, renal cell carcinoma, carcinoma of the renal pelvis, neoplasms of the central nervous system (CNS), primary CNS lymphoma, spinal axis tumors, brain stem glioma, pituitary adenoma, or a combination of one or more of the foregoing cancers. In another embodiment of said method, said abnormal cell growth is a benign proliferative disease, including, but not limited to, psoriasis, benign prostatic hypertrophy or restinosis.
This invention also relates to a method for the treatment of abnormal cell growth in a mammal, including a human, comprising administering to said mammal an amount of a compound of the formula 1, as defined above, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, that is effective in treating abnormal cell growth.
This invention also relates to a method for the treatment of abnormal cell growth in a mammal which comprises administering to said mammal a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula 1, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, in combination with an anti-tumor agent selected from the group consisting of mitotic inhibitors, alkylating agents, anti-metabolites, intercalating antibiotics, growth factor inhibitors, cell cycle inhibitors, enzymes, topoisomerase inhibitors, biological response modifiers, anti-hormones, and anti-androgens.
The present invention also relates to a method for the treatment of an infection in a mammal, including a human, that is facilitated by farnesyl protein transferase, such as hepatitus delta virus or malaria, which comprises administering to said mammal a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula 1 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof.
This invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of abnormal cell growth in a mammal, including a human, comprising an amount of a compound of the formula 1, as defined above, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, that is effective in inhibiting farnesyl protein transferase, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. In one embodiment of said composition, said abnormal cell growth is cancer, including, but not limited to, lung cancer, bone cancer, pancreatic cancer, skin cancer, cancer of the head or neck, cutaneous or intraocular melanoma, uterine cancer, ovarian cancer, rectal cancer, cancer of the anal region, stomach cancer, colon cancer, breast cancer, uterine cancer, carcinoma of the fallopian tubes, carcinoma of the endometrium, carcinoma of the cervix, carcinoma of the vagina, carcinoma of the vulva, Hodgkin""s Disease, cancer of the esophagus, cancer of the small intestine, cancer of the endocrine system, cancer of the thyroid gland, cancer of the parathyroid gland, cancer of the adrenal gland, sarcoma of soft tissue, cancer of the urethra, cancer of the penis, prostate cancer, chronic or acute leukemia, lymphocytic lymphomas, cancer of the bladder, cancer of the kidney or ureter, renal cell carcinoma, carcinoma of the renal pelvis, neoplasms of the central nervous system (CNS), primary CNS lymphoma, spinal axis tumors, brain stem glioma, pituitary adenoma, or a combination of one or more of the foregoing cancers. In another embodiment of said pharmaceutical composition, said abnormal cell growth is a benign proliferative disease, including, but not limited to, psoriasis, benign prostatic hypertrophy or restinosis.
This invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of abnormal cell growth in a mammal, including a human, comprising an amount of a compound of the formula 1, as defined above, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, that is effective in treating abnormal cell growth, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of abnormal cell growth in a mammal, including a human, which comprises a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula 1, as defined above, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, in combination with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and an anti-tumor agent selected from the group consisting of mitotic inhibitors, alkylating agents, anti-metabolites, intercalating antibiotics, growth factor inhibitors, cell cycle inhibitors, enzymes, topoisomerase inhibitors, biological response modifiers, anti-hormones, and anti-androgens.
This invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of an infection in a mammal, including a human, that is facilitated by farnesyl protein transferase, such as malaria or hepatitus delta virus, comprising an amount of a compound of the formula 1, as defined above, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, that is effective in treating abnormal cell growth, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
xe2x80x9cAbnormal cell growthxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, refers to cell growth that is independent of normal regulatory mechanisms (e.g., loss of contact inhibition). This includes the abnormal growth of: (1) tumor cells (tumors) expressing an activated Ras oncogene; (2) tumor cells in which the Ras protein is activated as a result of oncogenic mutation in another gene; (3) benign and malignant cells of other proliferative diseases in which aberrant Ras activation occurs; and (4) any tumors that proliferate by virtue of farnesyl protein transferase.
The term xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, means reversing, alleviating, inhibiting the progress of, or preventing the disorder or condition to which such term applies, or one or more symptoms of such disorder or condition. The term xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, refers to the act of treating as xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d is defined immediately above.
The term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, means fluoro, chloro, bromo or iodo. Preferred halo groups are fluoro, chloro and bromo.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes saturated monovalent hydrocarbon radicals having straight or branched moieties.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes cyclic alkyl moieties wherein alkyl is as defined above.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes alkyl moieties having at least one carbon-carbon double bond wherein alkyl is as defined above.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes O-alkyl groups wherein alkyl is as defined above.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes an organic radical derived from an aromatic hydrocarbon by removal of one hydrogen, such as phenyl or naphthyl.
The term xe2x80x9c4-10 membered heterocyclicxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes aromatic and non-aromatic heterocyclic groups containing one or more heteroatoms, generally 1 to 4 heteroatoms, each selected from O, S and N, wherein each heterocyclic group has from 4-10 atoms in its ring system. Non-aromatic heterocyclic groups include groups having only 4 atoms in their ring system, but aromatic heterocyclic groups must have at least 5 atoms in their ring system. The heterocyclic groups include benzo-fused ring systems and ring systems substituted with one or more oxo moieties. An example of a 4 membered heterocyclic group is azetidinyl (derived from azetidine). An example of a 5 membered heterocyclic group is thiazolyl and an example of a 10 membered heterocyclic group is quinolinyl. Examples of non-aromatic heterocyclic groups are pyrrolidinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydrothienyl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrothiopyranyl, piperidino, morpholino, thiomorpholino, thioxanyl, piperazinyl, azetidinyl, oxetanyl, thietanyl, homopiperidinyl, oxepanyl, thiepanyl, oxazepinyl, diazepinyl, thiazepinyl, 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridinyl, 2-pyrrolinyl, 3-pyrrolinyl, indolinyl, 2H-pyranyl, 4H-pyranyl, dioxanyl, 1,3-dioxolanyl, pyrazolinyl, dithianyl, dithiolanyl, dihydropyranyl, dihydrothienyl, dihydrofuranyl, pyrazolidinyl, imidazolinyl, imidazolidinyl, 3-azabicyclo[3.1.0]hexanyl, 3-azabicyclo[4.1.0]heptanyl, 3H-indolyl and quinolizinyl. Examples of aromatic heterocyclic groups are pyridinyl, imidazolyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazolyl, triazolyl, pyrazinyl, tetrazolyl, furyl, thienyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrrolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzofuranyl, cinnolinyl, indazolyl, indolizinyl, phthalazinyl, pyridazinyl, triazinyl, isoindolyl, pteridinyl, purinyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, furazanyl, benzofurazanyl, benzothiophenyl, benzothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, naphthyridinyl, and furopyridinyl. The foregoing groups, as derived from the compounds listed above, may be C-attached or N-attached where such is possible. For instance, a group derived from pyrrole may be pyrrol-1-yl (N-attached) or pyrrol-3-yl (C-attached).
Where R13 and R14 are as (CR13R14)q or (CR13R14)t each is independently defined for each iteration of q or t in excess of 1. This means, for instance, that where q or t is 2 alkylene moieties of the type xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, and other asymmetrically branched groups, are included.
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable salt(s)xe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes salts of acidic or basic groups that may be present in the compounds of formula 1. For example, pharmaceutically acceptable salts include sodium, calcium and potassium salts of carboxylic acid groups and hydrochloride salts of amino groups. Other pharmaceutically acceptable salts of amino groups are hydrobromide, sulfate, hydrogen sulfate, phosphate, hydrogen phosphate, dihydrogen phosphate, acetate, succinate, citrate, tartrate, lactate, mandelate, methanesulfonate (mesylate) and p-toluenesulfonate (tosylate) salts. The preparation of such salts is described below.
The subject invention also includes isotopically-labelled compounds, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, which are identical to those recited in formula 1, but for the fact that one or more atoms are replaced by an atom having an atomic mass or mass number different from the atomic mass or mass number usually found in nature. Examples of isotopes that can be incorporated into compounds of the invention include isotopes of hydrogen, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, phosphorous, fluorine and chlorine, such as 2H 3H, 13C, 14C, 15N, 18O, 35S, 18F, and 36Cl, respectively. Compounds of the present invention, prodrugs thereof, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of said compounds or of said prodrugs which contain the aforementioned isotopes and/or other isotopes of other atoms are within the scope of this invention. Certain isotopically-labelled compounds of the present invention, for example those into which radioactive isotopes such as 3H and 14C are incorporated, are useful in drug and/or substrate tissue distribution assays. Tritiated, i.e., 3H, and carbon-14, i.e., 14C, isotopes are particularly preferred for their ease of preparation and detectability. Further, substitution with heavier isotopes such as deuterium, i.e., 2H, can afford certain therapeutic advantages resulting from greater metabolic stability, for example increased in vivo half-life or reduced dosage requirements and, hence, may be preferred in some circumstances. Isotopically labelled compounds of formula 1 of this invention and prodrugs thereof can generally be prepared by carrying out the procedures disclosed in the Schemes and/or in the Examples and Preparations below, by substituting a readily available isotopically labelled reagent for a non-isotopically labelled reagent.
This invention also encompasses pharmaceutical compositions containing and methods of treating bacterial infections through administering prodrugs of compounds of the formula 1. Compounds of formula 1 having free amino, amido, hydroxy or carboxylic groups can be converted into prodrugs. Prodrugs include compounds wherein an amino acid residue, or a polypeptide chain of two or more (e.g., two, three or four) amino acid residues is covalently joined through an amide or ester bond to a free amino, hydroxy or carboxylic acid group of compounds of formula 1. The amino acid residues include but are not limited to the 20 naturally occurring amino acids commonly designated by three letter symbols and also includes 4-hydroxyproline, hydroxylysine, demosine, isodemosine, 3-methylhistidine, norvalin, beta-alanine, gamma-aminobutyric acid, citrulline homocysteine, homoserine, omithine and methionine sulfone.
Additional types of prodrugs are also encompassed. For instance, free carboxyl groups can be derivatized as amides or alkyl esters. The amide and ester moieties may incorporate groups including but not limited to ether, amine and carboxylic acid functionalities. Free hydroxy groups may be derivatized using groups including but not limited to hemisuccinates, phosphate esters, dimethylaminoacetates, and phosphoryloxymethyloxycarbonyls, as outlined in D. Fleisher, R. Bong, B. H. Stewart, Advanced Drug Delivery Reviews (1996) 19, 115. Carbamate prodrugs of hydroxy and amino groups are also included, as are carbonate prodrugs and sulfate esters of hydroxy groups. Derivatization of hydroxy groups as (acyloxy)methyl and (acyloxy)ethyl ethers wherein the acyl group may be an alkyl ester, optionally substituted with groups including but not limited to ether, amine and carboxylic acid functionalities, or where the acyl group is an amino acid ester as described above, are also encompassed. Prodrugs of this type are described in R. P. Robinson et al., J. Medicinal Chemistry (1996) 39, 10.
Certain compounds of formula 1 may have asymmetric centers and therefore exist in different enantiomeric forms. All optical isomers and stereoisomers of the compounds of formula 1, and mixtures thereof, are considered to be within the scope of the invention. With respect to the compounds of formula 1, the invention includes the use of a racemate, one or more enantiomeric forms, one or more diastereomeric forms, or mixtures thereof. In particular, the carbon to which the R8 and R9 groups are attached represents a potential chiral center; the present invention encompasses all stereoisomers based on this chiral center. The compounds of formula 1 may also exist as tautomers. This invention relates to the use of all such tautomers and mixtures thereof. Certain compounds of formula 1 may also include oxime moieties, such as where R3, R4, R5, R6 or R7 is xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90NOR12, that exist in E or Z configurations. The present invention includes racemic mixtures of compounds of formula 1 that include such oxime moieties or specific E or Z isomers of such compounds.
The compounds of formula 1 may be prepared as described below.
With reference to Scheme 1 below, the compounds of formula 1 may be prepared by hydrolysing an intermediate ether of formula 2, wherein R is C1-C6 alkyl, according to methods familiar to those skilled in the art, such as by stirring the intermediate of formula 2 in an aqueous acid solution. An appropriate acid is, for example, hydrochloric acid. The resulting quinolinone of formula 1 wherein R1 is hydrogen may be transformed into a quinolinone wherein R1 has a meaning as defined above apart from hydrogen by N-alkylation methods familiar to those skilled in the art. 
With reference to Scheme 2 below, the compounds of formula 1(b), which are compounds of formula 1 wherein R8 is hydroxy, may be prepared by reacting an intermediate ketone of formula 3 with an intermediate of the formula Hxe2x80x94R9, wherein R9 is as defined above and wherein in the imidazolyl moiety of said R9 group a free nitrogen atom may be protected with an optional protective group, such as a sulfonyl group (for example, a dimethylamino sulfonyl group) which can be removed after the addition reaction. Said reaction requires the presence of a suitable strong base, such as sec-butyl lithium, in an appropriate solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran, and the presence of an appropriate silane derivative, such as chloro-tert-butyldimethylsilane. The silyl group can be removed with a fluoride source such as tetrabutyl ammonium fluoride. Other procedures with protective groups analogous to silane derivatives can also be applied. 
With reference to Scheme 3 below, compounds of formula 1(b-1), which are compounds of formula 1 wherein the dotted line is a bond and R1 is hydrogen, can be prepared by reacting an intermediate of formula 21 with an intermediate of formula Hxe2x80x94R9, wherein R9 is as described above. The resulting intermediate of formula 22 undergoes ring opening of the isoxazole moiety by stirring it with an acid, such as TiCl3, in the presence of water. Subsequent treatment of the resulting intermediate of formula 23 with a suitable reagent, such as R2CH2COCl or R2CH2COOC2H5, wherein R2 is as defined above, yields either directly a compound of formula 1(b-1) or an intermediate which can be converted to a compound of formula 1(b-1) by treatment with a base, such as potassium tert-butoxide. 
Intermediates of formula 21 can be prepared by treating an intermediate of formula 16, referred to below with respect to Scheme 9, under acidic conditions.
With reference to Scheme 4 below, compounds of formula 1 wherein R8 is a radical of formula xe2x80x94NR12R13 wherein R12 and R13 are as described above (said compounds are represented below by formula 1(g)), may be prepared by reacting an intermediate of formula 13, wherein W is an appropriate leaving group, such as halo, with a reagent of formula 14. Said reaction may be performed by stirring the reactants in an appropriate solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran. 
Compounds of formula 1(g), or other embodiments of formula 1, wherein the dotted line represents a bond can be converted into compounds wherein the dotted line does not represent a bond by hydrogenation methods familiar to those skilled in the art. Compounds wherein the dotted line does not represent a bond may be converted into compounds wherein the dotted line represents a bond by oxidation methods familiar to those skilled in the art.
With reference to Scheme 5 below, compounds of formula 1 wherein R8 is hydroxy (said compounds being represented by formula 1(b)) may be converted into compounds of formula 1(c), wherein R12 has the meaning described above except it is not hydrogen, by methods known to those skilled in the art, including O-alkylation or O-acylation reactions; such as by reacting the compound of formula 1(b) with an alkylating reagent such as R12xe2x80x94W, wherein R12 is as described above, in appropriate conditions, such as in a dipolar aprotic solvent, such as DMF, in the presence of a base, such as sodium hydride. W is a suitable leaving group, such as a halo group or a sulfonyl group. 
As an alternative to the above reaction procedure, compounds of formula 1(c) may also be prepared by reacting a compound of formula 1(b) with a reagent of formula R12xe2x80x94OH, wherein R12 is as described above, in acidic medium.
Compounds of formula 1(b) may also be converted into compounds of formula 1(g), wherein R12 is hydrogen and R13 is replaced with C1-C6 alkylcarbonyl, by reacting compounds of formula 1(b) in acidic medium, such as sulfuric acid, with C1-C6 alkyl-CN in a Ritter-type reaction. Further, compounds of formula 1(b) may also be converted into compounds of formula 1(g), wherein R12 and R13 are hydrogen, by reacting a compound of formula 1(b) with ammonium acetate and subsequent treatment with NH3(aq.).
With reference to Scheme 6 below, compounds of formula 1(b), referred to above, may also be converted into compounds of formula 1(d), wherein R8 is hydrogen, by submitting a compound of formula 1(b) to appropriate reducing conditions, such as stirring in trifluoroacetic acid in the presence of an appropriate reducing agent, such as sodium borohydride, or, alternatively, stirring the compound of formula 1(b) in acetic acid in the presence of formamide. Further, the compound of formula 1(d) wherein R8 is hydrogen may be converted into a compound of formula 1(e) wherein R12 is C1-C10 alkyl by reacting the compound of formula 1(d) with a reagent of formula 5, wherein W is an appropriate leaving group, in an appropriate solvent, such as diglyme, in the presence of a base, such as potassium tert-butoxide. 
With reference to Scheme 7 below, compounds of formula 2 may be prepared by reacting a nitrone of formula 6 with the anhydride of a carboxylic acid, such as acetic anhydride, thus forming the corresponding ester on the 2-position of the quinoline moiety. Said quinoline ester can be hydrolyzed in situ to the corresponding quinolinone using a base, such as potassium carbonate. 
Alternatively, compounds of formula 1 can be prepared by reacting a nitrone of formula 6 with a sulfonyl containing electrophilic reagent, such as p-toluenesulfonylchloride, in the presence of a base, such as aqueous potassium carbonate. The reaction initially involves the formation of a 2-hydroxy-quinoline derivative which is subsequently tautomerized to the desired quinolinone derivative. The application of conditions of phase transfer catalysis, which are familiar to those skilled in the art, may enhance the rate of the reaction.
Compounds of formula 1 may also be prepared by an intramolecular photochemical rearrangement of compounds of formula 6, referred to above. Said rearrangement can be carried out by dissolving the reagents in a reaction-inert solvent and irradiating at a wavelength of 366 nm. It is advantageous to use degassed solutions and to conduct the reaction under an inert atmosphere, such as oxygen-free argon or nitrogen gas, in order to minimize undesired side reactions or reduction of quantum yield.
The substituents of the compounds of formula 1 may be converted to other substituents falling within the scope of formula 1 via reactions or functional group transformations familiar to those skilled in the art. A number of such transformations are already described above. Other examples are hydrolysis of carboxylic esters to the corresponding carboxylic acid or alcohol; hydrolysis of amides to the corresponding carboxylic acids or amines; hydrolysis of nitrites to the corresponding amides; amino groups on imidazole or phenyl moieties may be replaced by hydrogen by diazotation reactions familiar to those skilled in the art, and subsequent replacement of the diazo-group by hydrogen; alcohols may be converted into esters and ethers; primary amines may be converted into secondary or tertiary amines; double bonds may be hydrogenated to the corresponding single bond.
With reference to Scheme 8 below, intermediates of formula 3, referred to above, may be prepared by reacting a quinolinone derivative of formula 8 with an intermediate of formula 9, or a functional derivative thereof, under appropriate conditions, such as in the presence of a strong acid (for example, polyphosphoric acid) in an appropriate solvent. The intermediate of formula 8 may be formed by cyclization of an intermediate of formula 7 by stirring in the presence of a strong acid, such as polyphosphoric acid. Optionally, said cyclization reaction may be followed by an oxidation step, which can be performed by stirring the intermediate formed after cyclization in an appropriate solvent, such as a halogenated aromatic solvent (for example, bromobenzene), in the presence of an oxidizing agent, such as bromine or iodine. At this stage, the R1 substituent may be changed to a different moiety by a functional group transformation reaction familiar to those skilled in the art. 
With reference to Scheme 9 below, intermediates of formula 3(a-1), which are intermediates of formula 3 wherein the dotted line is a bond and R1 and R2 are hydrogen, can be prepared starting from an intermediate of formula 17, which is conveniently prepared by protecting the corresponding ketone. Said intermediate of formula 17 is stirred with an intermediate of formula 18 in the presence of a base, such as sodium hydroxide, in an appropriate solvent, such as an alcohol (for example, methanol). The resulting intermediate of formula 16 will undergo hydrolysis of the ketal and ring opening of the isoxazole moiety by stirring the intermediate of formula 16 with an acid, such as TiCl3, in the presence of water. Subsequently, acetic anhydride can be used to prepare an intermediate of formula 15, which will undergo ring closure in the presence of a base, such as potassium tert-butoxide.
Intermediates of formula 3(a-1) can be converted to intermediates of formula 3(a), which are intermediates of formula 3 wherein the dotted line represents a bond, R2 is hydrogen, and R1 is other than hydrogen as defined above, using N-alkylation procedures familiar to those skilled in the art. 
With reference to Scheme 10 below, an alternative method of preparing intermediates of formula 3(a-1), wherein R1 is hydrogen, begins with an intermediate of formula 16 which can be converted to an intermediate of formula 19 using catalytic hydrogenation conditions, such as by using hydrogen gas and palladium on carbon in a reaction-inert, solvent such as tetrahydrofuran (THF). The intermediates of formula 19 can be converted into an intermediate of formula 20 by submitting the intermediate of formula 19 to an acetylation reaction, such as by treatment with the anhydride of a carboxylic acid (for example, acetic anhydride) in a reaction-inert solvent, such as toluene, and subsequent treatment with a base, such as potassium tert-butoxide, in a reaction-inert solvent, such as 1,2-dimethoxyethane. The intermediate of formula 3(a-1) can be obtained by subjecting the intermediate of formula 20 to acidic conditions. 
With reference to Scheme 11 below, the intermediate of formula 2, referred to above, may be prepared by reacting an intermediate of formula 10, wherein W is an appropriate leaving group, such as halo, with an intermediate ketone of formula 11. This reaction is done by converting the intermediate of formula 10 into a organometallic compound, by stirring it with a strong base such as butyl lithium, and subsequently adding the intermediate ketone of formula 11. Although this reaction gives at first instance a hydroxy derivative (R8 is hydroxy), said hydroxy derivative can be converted into other intermediates wherein R8 has another definition by performing functional group transformations familiar to those skilled in the art. 
With reference to Scheme 12 below, the intermediate nitrones of formula 6 can be prepared by N-oxidizing a quinoline derivative of formula 12 with an appropriate oxidizing agent, such as m-chloro-peroxybenzoic acid or H2O2, in an appropriate solvent, such as dichloromethane. 
Said N-oxidation may also be carried out on a precursor of a quinoline of forumula 12.
The intermediate of formula 12 may be metabolized in vivo into compounds of formula 1 via intermediates of formula 6. Hence, intermediates of formula 12 and 6 may act as prodrugs of compounds of formula 1. Such prodrugs are within the scope of the present invention.
With reference to Scheme 13 below, the compound of formula 26 can be prepared by reacting a compound of formula 25 with an intermediate of formula 27 where R12 is H or phenyl. This reaction requires the presence of a suitable base, such as tert-butyl lithium (when R12=H) or lithium 2,2,6,6,-tetramethylpiperidine (when R12=phenyl), in an appropriate solvent, such as THF. The xe2x80x94SR12 group can be reductively removed from the compound of formula 26 with RANEY(trademark) nickel or oxidatively with nitric acid or aqueous hydrogen peroxide in acetic acid. 
The compounds of formula 1 and some of the intermediates described above may have one or more stereogenic centers in their structure. Such stereogenic centers may be present in a R or a S configuration. Oxime moieties, such as where R3, R4, R5, R6 or R7 is xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90NOR12, may exist in E or Z configurations.
The compounds of formula 1 as prepared in the above processes are generally racemic mixtures of enantiomers which can be separated from one another following resolution procedures familiar to those skilled in the art. The racemic compounds of formula 1 may be converted into the corresponding diastereomeric salt forms by reaction with a suitable chiral acid. Said diastereomeric salt forms are subsequently separated, for example, by selective or fractional crystallization and the enantiomers are liberated therefrom by alkali. An alternative manner of separating the enantiomerics forms of the compounds of formula 1 involves liquid chromatography using a chiral stationary phase. Said pure stereochemically isomeric forms may also be derived from the corresponding pure stereochemically isomeric forms of the appropriate starting materials, provided that the reaction occurs sterospecifically. Preferably if a specific stereoisomer is desired, said compound will be synthesized by stereospecfic methods of preparation. These methods will advantageously employ enantiomerically pure starting materials.
The compounds of formula 1 that are basic in nature are capable of forming a wide variety of different salts with various inorganic and organic acids. Although such salts must be pharmaceutically acceptable for administration to animals, it is often desirable in practice to initially isolate the compound of formula 1 from the reaction mixture as a pharmaceutically unacceptable salt and then simply convert the latter back to the free base compound by treatment with an alkaline reagent and subsequently convert the latter free base to a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt. The acid addition salts of the base compounds of this invention are readily prepared by treating the base compound with a substantially equivalent amount of the chosen mineral or organic acid in an aqueous solvent medium or in a suitable organic solvent, such as methanol or ethanol. Upon evaporation of the solvent, the desired solid salt is readily obtained. The desired acid addition salt can also be precipitated from a solution of the free base in an organic solvent by adding to the solution an appropriate mineral or organic acid. Cationic salts of the compounds of formula 1 are similarly prepared except through reaction of a carboxy group with an appropriate cationic salt reagent, such as sodium, potassium, calcium, magnesium, ammonium, N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine, N-methylglucamine (meglumine), ethanolamine, tromethamine, or diethanolamine.
The compounds of formula 1 and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts and solvates (hereinafter referred to, collectively, as xe2x80x9cthe therapeutic compoundsxe2x80x9d) can be administered orally, transdermally (e.g., through the use of a patch), parenterally or topically. Oral administration is preferred. In general, compounds of the formula 1 and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts and solvates are most desirably administered in dosages ranging from about 1.0 mg up to about 500 mg per day, preferably from about 1 to about 100 mg per day in single or divided (i.e., multiple) doses. The therapeutic compounds will ordinarily be administered in daily dosages ranging from about 0.01 to about 10 mg per kg body weight per day, in single or divided doses. Variations may occur depending on the weight and condition of the person being treated and the particular route of administration chosen. In some instances, dosage levels below the lower limit of the aforesaid range may be more than adequate, while in other cases still larger doses may be employed without causing any harmful side effect, provided that such larger doses are first divided into several small doses for administration throughout the day.
The therapeutic compounds may be administered alone or in combination with pharmaceutically acceptable carriers or diluents by either of the two routes previously indicated, and such administration may be carried out in single or multiple doses. More particularly, the novel therapeutic compounds of this invention can be administered in a wide variety of different dosage forms, i.e., they may be combined with various pharmaceutically acceptable inert carriers in the form of tablets, capsules, lozenges, troches, hard candies, powders, sprays, creams, salves, suppositories, jellies, gels, pastes, lotions, ointments, elixirs, syrups, and the like. Such carriers include solid diluents or fillers, sterile aqueous media and various non-toxic organic solvents, etc. Moreover, oral pharmaceutical compositions can be suitably sweetened and/or flavored.
For oral administration, tablets containing various excipients such as microcrystalline cellulose, sodium citrate, calcium carbonate, dicalcium phosphate and glycine may be employed along with various disintegrants such as starch (and preferably corn, potato or tapioca starch), alginic acid and certain complex silicates, together with granulation binders like polyvinylpyrrolidone, sucrose, gelatin and acacia. Additionally, lubricating agents such as magnesium stearate, sodium lauryl sulfate and talc are often very useful for tabletting purposes. Solid compositions of a similar type may also be employed as fillers in gelatin capsules; preferred materials in this connection also include lactose or milk sugar as well as high molecular weight polyethylene glycols. When aqueous suspensions and/or elixirs are desired for oral administration, the active ingredient may be combined with various sweetening or flavoring agents, coloring matter or dyes, and, if so desired, emulsifying and/or suspending agents as well, together with such diluents as water, ethanol, propylene glycol, glycerin and various like combinations thereof.
For parenteral administration, solutions of a therapeutic compound in either sesame or peanut oil or in aqueous propylene glycol may be employed. The aqueous solutions should be suitably buffered if necessary and the liquid diluent first rendered isotonic. These aqueous solutions are suitable for intravenous injection purposes. The oily solutions are suitable for intra-articular, intramuscular and subcutaneous injection purposes. The preparation of all these solutions under sterile conditions is readily accomplished by standard pharmaceutical techniques well-known to those skilled in the art.
Additionally, it is also possible to administer the therapeutic compounds topically and this may preferably be done by way of creams, jellies, gels, pastes, ointments and the like, in accordance with standard pharmaceutical practice.
The therapeutic compounds may also be administered to a mammal other than a human. The dosage to be administered to a mammal will depend on the animal species and the disease or disorder being treated. The therapeutic compounds may be administered to animals in the form of a capsule, bolus, tablet or liquid drench. The therapeutic compounds may also be administered to animals by injection or as an implant. Such formulations are prepared in a conventional manner in accordance with standard veterinary practice. As an alternative the therapeutic compounds may be administered with the animal feedstuff and for this purpose a concentrated feed additive or premix may be prepared for mixing with the normal animal feed.
The compounds of formula 1 exhibit activity as Ras farnesylation inhibitors and are useful in the treatment of cancer and the inhibition of abnormal cell growth in mammals, including humans. The activity of the compounds of formula 1 as Ras farnesylation inhibitors may be determined by their ability, relative to a control, to inhibit Ras farnesyl transferase in vitro. This procedure is described below.
A crude preparation of human farnesyl transferase (FTase) comprising the cytosolic fraction of homogenized brain tissue is used for screening compounds in a 96-well assay format. The cytosolic fraction is prepared by homogenizing approx. 40 grams fresh tissue in 100 ml of sucrose/MgCl2/EDTA buffer (using a Dounce homogenizer; 10-15 strokes), centrifuging the homogenates at 1000 grams for 10 minutes at 4G, re-centrifuging the supernatant at 17,000 grams for 15 minutes at 4G, and then collecting the resulting supernatant. This supernatant is diluted to contain a final concentration of 50 mM Tris HCl (pH 7.5), 5 mN DTT, 0.2 M KCl, 20 mM ZnCl2, 1 mM PMSF and re-centrifuged at 178,000 grams for 90 minutes at 4G. The supernatant, termed xe2x80x9ccrude FTasexe2x80x9d was assayed for protein concentration, aliquoted, and stored at xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C.
The assay used to measure in vitro inhibition of human FTase is a modification of the method described by Amersham LifeScience for using their Farnesyl transferase (3H) Scintillation Proximity Assay (SPA) kit (TRKQ 7010). FTase enzyme activity is determined in a volume of 100 ml containing 50 mM N-(2-hydroxy ethyl) piperazine-N-(2-ethane sulfonic acid) (HEPES), pH 7.5, 30 mM MgCl2, 20 uM KCl, 5 mM Na2HPO4, 5 mM dithiothreitol (DTT), 0.01% Triton X-100, 5% dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), 20 mg of crude FTase, 0.12 mM [3H]-farnesyl pyrophosphate ([3H]-FPP; 36000 dpm/pmole, Amersham LifeScience), and 0.2 mM of biotinylated Ras peptide KTKCVIS (Bt-KTKCVIS) that is N-terminally biotinylated at its alpha amino group and was synthesized and purified by HPLC in house. The reaction is initiated by addition of the enzyme and terminated by addition of EDTA (supplied as the STOP reagent in kit TRKQ 7010) following a 45 minute incubation at 37xc2x0 C. Prenylated and unprenylated Bt-KTKCVIS is captured by adding 10 ml of steptavidin-coated SPA beads (TRKQ 7010) per well and incubating the reaction mixture for 30 minutes at room temperature. The amount of radioactivity bound to the SPA beads is determined using a MicroBeta 1450 plate counter. Under these assay conditions, the enzyme activity is linear with respect to the concentrations of 40 the prenyl group acceptor, Bt-KTKCVIS, and crude FTase, but saturating with respect to the prenyl donor, FPP. The assay reaction time is also in the linear range.
The test compounds are routinely dissolved in 100% dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO). Inhibition of farnesyl transferase activity is determined by calculating percent incorporation of tritiated-farnesyl in the presence of the test compound vs. its incorporation in control wells (absence of inhibitor). IC50 values, that is, the concentration required to produce half maximal farnesylation of Bt-KTKCVIS, is determined from the dose-responses obtained.